


Closer

by La_Ninya



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Chance Meetings, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, matching tattoos, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ninya/pseuds/La_Ninya
Summary: Time opens doors, but it can also leave wounds.
Relationships: Mae Borowski/Bea Santello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Closer

“WOOHOO! Sleepin’ under the stars!” Mae whooped excitedly as Bea moved their luggage up to the front seats.

“Well, in a car.” Bea replied with a smirk. The beat up rover was pulled off to the side of the country road, miles from any civilization. “Where’d you put the sleeping bags?”

“Uh… I didn’t put them anywhere. You did.” Mae answered.

“No… I told you to grab them.” Bea said, annoyance tinging her voice.

“What? No you didn’t!” Mae exclaimed.

“Ugh! Great! We have nothing to sleep on!” Bea growled angrily. The first night of their road trip and it was already off to a bad start.

“We could put up the back seats? That’s sort of cushioned.” Mae offered nervously, doing her best not to set off her friend’s temper further.

“I guess… that’s only gonna fit one of us. What about the other?” Bea sighed, examining the possibilities.

“We can lay end to end, like we did on Gregg and Angus’ couch that one time!” Mae suggested excitedly. Bea stared for a second before sighing again.

“Alright, sure.”

Minutes later, they were laying on the back seats of the car, silent except for quiet breathing. The air felt… wrong to Bea, but she couldn’t pinpoint why. Mae, on the other hand, was too excited to sleep.

“Hey Bea.” She said, breaking the delicate quiet.

“Yeah?”

“How’d you afford this car?” Mae asked. The question had been nagging her for days, but there’d never been a good time to ask. Bea let out a long exhale before answering.

“Loans, Mae. It’s basically falling apart, as you can tell, so it was pretty cheap. I took out a few thousand dollars in loans.” Bea replied.

“Oh. Don’t you have to pay those back?” Mae scrunched her face as she thought.

“Yeah. That’s why it’s a loan.” Bea said.

“That doesn’t seem like a super great idea for just a road trip. Couldn’t you have just rented a car?”

“It’s not just for this trip Mae.” Bea cringed as she answered. She’d been avoiding the topic for some time, but she supposed it couldn’t last forever.

“Oh. What else is it for?” Mae asked in confusion.

“I’m moving, Mae.” There was more silence as Mae processed the statement. It wrung Bea’s stomach like a wet rag, twisting her guts up with dread. She didn’t want to tell Mae for a reason.

“…What?” Mae said, sitting up. Bea sat up too, meeting her gaze.

“Next month. I’m moving out of Possum Springs.” Bea explained slowly.

“Wh- But- Why? Won’t that cost money too? How will you afford it?” Mae began a barrage of questions, genuine confusion in her voice.

“I can’t live there anymore Mae. I have to leave. And the answer is more loans. I’d rather live in debt for the rest of my life than spend another season in that awful town.” Bea said in exasperation. Her disdain bled through her words, staining the conversation sour.

“But- I- …What about us?” Mae said, hurt lacing in her voice.

“I know… it must feel like I’m abandoning you, and I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn’t know how. We can still talk online. We’ll still be friends, I promise.” Bea said. She knew Mae struggled with separation, and prayed she was understanding. The silence grew, far longer than Bea was comfortable with.

“Is that all we are?” Mae whispered quietly.

“Huh?” Bea leaned forward to hear better.

“Are we really just friends?” Mae said, staring into Bea’s eyes.

“What do you mean?” Bea asked, unsure of what Mae was implying. Mae leaned forward more, getting on her hands and knees to be closer to Bea.

“I like you Bea. A lot. More than just as a friend.” Mae said. She’d thought about confessing before, but nerves had always talked her down. In light of Bea’s news though, her hesitation vanished, leaving only the gaping void of longing. “We spend almost everyday together, we get food together, we watch movies together. Don’t you think we could be… more?”

Bea said nothing, Mae’s words echoing in her head. Possibilities she’d never considered revealed themselves to her, a spark of an idea forming, a small flame lighting in her heart. She reached out, grabbing Mae’s shirt and pulling her closer. Their faces were inches apart; hot, expectant breaths gracing each others lips. Bea paused, waiting for Mae to say something, some silly joke or light banter to ease the tension, but she said nothing, merely breathing heavily in anticipation. Bea gave another small tug, bringing their lips together in a kiss.

It started gentle, a little kiss to show a previously unspoken affection, before deepening. Their tongues roamed, twisting and exploring every possible inch of the new territory before them. They pulled away briefly, sucking in deep breaths to sustain themselves as they dove back into each other, passion and desire overriding every other emotion. Bea grabbed the hem of Mae’s shirt, lifting up to remove it as Mae raised her arms to let her. Bea’s lips trailed down Mae’s neck, little black lipstick marks leaving behind proof they had been there, as Bea made her way to more sensitive areas on Mae’s body. Mae moaned in delight, her fantasies of years gone by becoming real, her bottled up yearning blossoming into something more, something real.

An hour later and the two lay tangled in each other, sweaty and hot, but more satisfied than they’d ever felt in their lives. The car windows were fogged up, the heat from their bodies nothing compared to the fire in their souls.

For the first time since she made it, Bea regretted her decision to move away.

————————

Mae sipped her drink in peace, the quiet of the hotel bar pleasant and comfortable. She looked vagrant enough that nobody bothered her, but not so much that she was kicked out. Her eyes wandered drunkenly around the bar, examining the patrons as she swished the drink in her mouth. People watching was her favorite pastime. Her gaze passed over a group of women, before snapping back and focusing on one of them in surprise. She stood swiftly, staggering as she gripped the counter for support, before stumbling over to the table where the object of her attention was seated.

“Bea?” She said, hoping she wasn’t just mis-identifying a stranger.

“Hm? Can I- Oh my god, Mae?” Bea exclaimed, looking up from her conversation. The women around her all turned to look at the slightly disheveled Mae, who grinned stupidly at the meeting.

“Ho-lee shit. It really is you! It’s been what, four years?” Mae asked, leaning on the table.

“Y-Yeah. God, have a seat, it’s been so long!” Bea invited. Mae pulled out a chair, flopping down in it, relieved to have the burden of standing lifted. “Uh, Sammy, Trish, Gloria, this is an old… friend of mine, Mae. Mae, this is Sammy, Trish, and Gloria.” Bea said, gesturing to her friends in turn. They gave polite waves as Mae nodded at them.

“Nice t’ meetcha.” Mae smiled at the dolled up women. She glanced at Bea, who had exchanged her goth aesthetic for a simple black cocktail dress. Mae couldn’t deny Bea looked damn good, but the attire felt… wrong.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“So you’re Bea’s friend? She’s never mentioned you before. How do you know her?” Sammy asked, intrigued by the bizarre woman before them. 

“She’s NEVER talked about me? That’s surprising. We go wayyyyyy back. Used to be in scouts, we grew up together.” Mae laughed, pretending that it didn’t hurt to hear that.

“Really? Huh. You know, Bea never talks about her hometown much…” Gloria mused. Mae could see the nervous look on Bea’s face, the one that meant a façade was about to come crumbling down and ruin everything.

“Oh, probably to spare you guys the boredom. Nothing ever happened there. Pretty bland place to be honest.” Mae replied quickly, but nonchalantly. She leaned back with her arms behind her head, appearing as calm as possible.

“So Mae, what are you doing here? Where have you been?” Bea asked, eager to change the subject.

“Well, after you moved out, I decided to follow suit. Of course, I’m not as organized as you, so I’ve really just been hitchhiking for the last few years.” Mae explained.

“R-Really? That doesn’t sound much like you…” Bea said, slightly worried.

“Nah, it’s been great. Really helped me find myself. Toughened me up too.” Mae waved her fears away. Bea stared at her old… friend, if that was the right word, examining her features. Mae looked more tired, more beat up, but stronger, more conscious of herself. Bea felt a pang in her chest, a memory she’d almost thought she’d forgotten.

“That’s good to hear then. But enough about me, what’ve you been up to?” Mae asked, wanting to know more about Bea’s life.

“Well, I’ve lived a couple different places… Bright Harbor, Boulder, now here. Not as varied as you probably, but I’ve been around. I’m uh, actually a mechanic right now.” Bea said, chuckling nervously.

“Hell yeah, you always were a nitty-gritty kinda girl.” Mae laughed. The hours whiled away, chatting idly before Sammy stood up.

“Well, my flight’s real early tomorrow, so I’d better get back to my room. Lovely as always, Bea, and it was great meeting you Mae.” She said, leaving after extended goodbyes and farewells. Gloria and Trish left together around half an hour later, promising to get together with Bea again soon. Mae and Bea sat alone together at the table, Mae nursing a drink she knew she shouldn’t. The silence was unbearable, reminding Bea of a similar silence four years ago.

“Your friends seem nice.” Mae said, stirring her drink with her finger.

“They are.” Bea curtly replied.

“Hope I never see ‘em again though.” Mae scoffed.

“What? Why?” Bea asked, shocked at the sudden mood whiplash.

“Because they’re fake. Just like you.” Mae said, glancing up at Bea.

“Wha- I- That’s ridiculous!” Bea said angrily.

“I’ve seen it before, Bea. Back at that dumb party, years ago. Your voice changes and your laugh changes and you become someone you’re not. They probably don’t know a thing about you.” Mae frowned.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. You don’t know my friendships.” Bea huffed, crossing her arms.

“It’s the laugh that bothers me. Your normal laugh is so pretty, why would you change it?” Mae said, leaning into the palm of her hand. Bea blushed at the compliment, her heart skipping a beat at a fondness she’d thought lost.

“Let’s just… talk about something else. You any better at holding your liquor?” Bea asked, clearly deflecting.

“A little. I was doing just fine before I found you, but being around those women made me wanna drink more than I probably should’ve. But I’m okay.” Mae said with a smirk. Bea rolled her eyes at the obvious insult of her friends again.

“You’ve been mostly coherent, I’ll give you that.” Bea fired back. Irritatingly, Mae just smiled.

“So how’s life really been outside Possum Springs?” Mae asked, an accusatory tone creeping into her voice.

“What do you mean?” Bea asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Is the world outside everything you’d ever wanted?” Mae snapped, lifting her drink to finish it.

“It’s been fine. Would have been nicer if you’d called, messaged, mailed, ANYTHING really. Why do you care so much?” Bea narrowed her eyes.

“I just wanted to know if it was worth breaking my heart!” Mae’s voice raised as she slammed her glass down, drawing the attention of the few other people in the bar. “I didn’t call because I didn’t want to talk to you. I thought we were something! That road trip was the happiest I’ve ever been, and the happiest I’ve ever seen you either! But you still ran off when it was over!”

“Damnit Mae, I told you why! No amount of happiness with you could keep me truly happy in Possum Springs!” Bea hissed.

“So are you happier out here? Are your shallow friendships and playing dress up really what you wanted?” Mae sneered.

“No! I wanted you to call, make plans to be with me!” Bea retorted. Mae’s abandonment of her was a sore spot. Silence fell as the two of them realized the mutual feelings of betrayal, though neither would admit they were wrong. “You got a place to stay tonight?” Bea asked.

“It was gonna be this hotel…” Mae answered.

“Wanna come over to my place?” She offered with a slight smile. Mae met her gaze, smiling in return. 

“Sure, bet it’ll be cozier.”

———

When the door to Bea’s apartment opened, Mae was already unzipping the back of Bea’s dress. Bea gasped as she walked backwards, holding Mae’s head in a deep kiss. They hadn’t even made it inside before Mae had grabbed Bea and started kissing her.

“God- ah! Mae!” Bea moaned as she pulled the door shut quickly. Mae peeled the fabric off, exposing Bea’s skin to the cool air. “I don’t- ah- know why I left you! I must’ve been insane!” They stumbled to the bedroom, falling back onto Bea’s bed in a heap. Mae threw her jacket to the floor as Bea grabbed Mae’s shirt, lifting it up with an acute sense of déjà vu. She was greeted with a sight she’d thought about for four years, the beautiful body of the only woman she’d ever loved.

“Fuck- Bea- I love you!” Mae growled. She hadn’t had any intimacy in four years, and everything about Bea was intoxicating. Bea stopped as she stared stared at Mae’s shoulder.

“What is that?” She asked, poking Mae’s skin. Mae cringed as she glanced at the ankh tattoo on her shoulder.

“I got really drunk…” She admitted. It had been a lonely night, one spent wistfully remembering Bea. Bea laughed before removing her dress the rest of the way. On her shoulder was a tattoo of a null symbol, same as Mae’s shirt. “You slut!” Mae gasped in shock, eliciting a sharp laugh from Bea that was music to Mae’s ears. Bea looked back into Mae’s eyes, biting her lip in barely restrained desire. 

“I’m yours Mae. Please… take me.” Bea moaned, her voice low and sultry. Mae began to explore Bea’s body with her hands, going slowly as if it were her first time. Bea trembled and shivered as she accepted the dominant touch of her lover. Mae increased her fervor, putting her hands anywhere that made Bea shiver. The woman beneath her gripped the sheets of her bed tightly as her pleasure mounted. Mae leaned down, biting the skin where her symbol marked Bea as hers. The flash of pain put Bea over the edge, an ecstatic scream escaping her as the pleasure flushed from her body.

Hours later, the two lay wrapped in loose blankets and sheets, pressed up against each other in defiance of the time they’d spent apart.

“Hey Mae…” Bea started, unsure of how to proceed.

“Hm?”

“Could you… stay a few nights? Just for a bit?” Bea asked.

“Yeah… I think I could do that…” Mae nodded, nuzzling her face into Bea’s collarbone. Bea pulled her closer, happier than ever in the last four years. 

Maybe Mae was what she was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it’s based on the song you think it is


End file.
